1. Technical Field
This invention relates to gate stacks in transistors, and more specifically, to gate stacks having metal gate electrodes.
2. Related Art
In a typical semiconductor transistor comprising a gate stack, penetration of oxygen into the gate stack during fabrication is becoming a serious problem. Therefore, there is a need for a structure (and a method for fabricating the same) that has less oxygen in the gate stack than in the prior art.